


She's All Mine

by inlovewiththeuswnt



Category: Krashlyn - Fandom, USWNT - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:17:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewiththeuswnt/pseuds/inlovewiththeuswnt





	She's All Mine

"ALI! Are you ready yet? The team is about to leave for the restaurant!" Ashlyn shouted from the bedroom.

"I'm almost done." Ali said as she came out in a maroon short dress that stopped mid-thigh.

"Wow babe. You look...beautiful." Ashlyn said as she got a good look at her stunning girlfriend.

"Well if you're done staring, we can go now." Ali grabbed her hand pulling her off the bed.

"No guys better hit on you tonight." Ash whispered in Ali's ear and quickly nipped it.

The two girls met with the rest of the team in the lobby.

"Oh finally. The love birds are here. We can go." Pinoe said dramatically.

Everyone laughed and started piling into random cabs. When they got to the restaurant, the team managed to get a long table that somehow fit them all. Ali and Ash sat next to one another and held hands underneath the table since they both agreed to keep their relationship from the public. 

Dinner was going great until Ali noticed the perky, underdressed waitress basically trying to have eye sex with her Ash. 

"Hey cutie. Want another refill?" The perky blonde gestured towards Ash. 

"No I'm good." Ashlyn said without even looking at her. 

Ashlyn's thumb slowly made circles on Ali's hand which calmed her a little but she could still feel her jealousy rising.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom, okay babe?" Ashlyn whispered into her ear and she nodded. 

Ali watched Ashlyn go into the restroom and then started up a conversation with Alex who was seated across from her. 

"Yo, Ali, don't you think that slutty waitress is getting a little to close to Ashlyn over by the bae?" Pinoe asked.

Ali whipped her head around to see the fake blonde's hand on Ashlyn's shoulder and she was leaning in too close for both Ali and Ashlyn's liking. Ali watched as her girl removed the waitress's hand from her shoulder and pushed her back a little before rejoining the table. 

"One girl not enough for you, Ash?" Pinoe joked but Ali wanted to rip her head off. 

"I only need one girl because she's the perfect one for me." Ashlyn said while staring right at Ali. 

Ali blushed but still felt the jealousy. Throughout the dinner, the waitress kept finding excuses to check on the table especially on Ashlyn. Even the rest of the team was getting tired of the poor girl's attempts to flirt with Ashlyn.

"Come on, sweetie. Stay for a few rounds with me after you're done with dinner. I'll show you a good time." The blonde winked. 

"Sorry, Melissa." Ashlyn said as she read the girl's name tag. "I'm already taken."

Everyone was watching Ali by now, trying to gauge a reaction from her but Ali's face was set in stone and her jaw was clenched. 

"You're too hot to be tied down. I'm guessing you and your girl have only been together for what a week or so? I'll just be like a personal assistant in bed."

Ali was boiling at this point but she kept her cool because she knew Ashlyn and her agreed to wait to come out even though they already have been dating for two years.

"Just here's my number. Don't be afraid to call when your relationship doesn't last." Melissa said with a smirk. 

"Hey slut." Ali finally spoke up. "I don't think she'll be calling anytime soon speaking we've been together for two years." 

And with that, Ali pulled Ashlyn by her collar and slammed their lips together. Ali only let the kiss last for a few seconds before she pulled back and looked at the blonde. 

"Now me and my girlfriend's team would like to enjoy the rest of our dinner in peace." Ali said gripping Ashlyn's hand like it was a life line. 

"So sad to see such a hot girl stoop down so low. Such a shame." Melissa sighed as she eyed Ali. 

Now it was Ashlyn's body that filled with anger. 

"Stoop down so low? More like I don't deserve a girl like her. She is a ten times better person than I'll ever be but that doesn't stop her from loving me day in and day out. The past two years with her have been the best years of my life and I would never leave her unless she told me to. You're such a fucking lowlife." Ashlyn said with piercing eyes. 

The rest of the team just watched as the entire encounter continued. None of them were quite sure when it was the right time to stop the argument so they just continued to watch.

"Come on, Ali. We're leaving." Ashlyn stood up abruptly pulling Ali up with her.

"Oh and by the way, she is great in bed but I guess you'll never know that." Ali added before Ashlyn and her left the restaurant and their team behind.

"Do they just realize that they came out in front of a crowded restaurant?" Tobin asked. 

"I guess they'll find out tomorrow when it's the biggest soccer news for the day." Abby shrugged and stood up. "I think it's time to go"

Abby was right. Ali and Ash's coming out was all over social media the next day but neither one of them cared. They had each other and now they didn't have to worry about strangers hitting on them in public.


End file.
